1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article carrier, and more particularly to a pannier carrier for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a presser foot is provided in the bicycle rear rack and biased to press against an object by a spring element so as to retain the object in place. Normally, bags or luggages are also retained in place by the presser foot. However, typical bags have soft configuration and may not be easily retained in place, such that the bags should further be wrapped in place by ropes. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional article carriers.